Everything's Gone, Everything's Changed
by JustTheSpark
Summary: "They've left me every weekend for the last 7 years." When a huge trauma hits Cat, how will she cope? RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. (Mature themes) I suck at summaries I'm sorry. -B x


**AN: This is kind of a raster chapter, if you like. I always wondered how a character like Cat would deal with mature themes so I wrote this. It'll get more interesting I just need a point to start it off. Reviews make my day+feedback would be nice! Happy Reading! -B xox**

**Oh and it's meant to be repetitive. **

My parents have always seen me as a prize. Putting me on show whenever people come round, dressing me up in fancy pink lace dresses and putting bright coloured ribbons in my red-velvet-cupcake coloured hair. My Mom would dress me up like this when her fancy friends would come round and she'd show me off, tell them how I'd managed to get into all sorts of plays and theatre productions. I would sit there and smile and nod, maybe sing a little of they asked me too. My parents would adore me, spend almost all their time checking up on me to see if I was okay, letting me try all of the different foods before anyone else. This has happened almost every Friday for the last 7 years and recently, they've been telling everyone how I'd managed to get into Hollywood Arts and about how one day they know I'll be famous. Today, like always, everyone begins to head to the door, including my parents.

"I promise Caterina we'll be back in a few days, this might be the doctor that your brother needs to...well...make him better," My Mom explains as she wheels a large case out of the door.

"That's what you always say," I mutter under my breath as I make my way back up to my room.

"Everything you need's in the fridge!" I hear my Dad shout from downstairs. Then the door slams and I'm alone again.

It's true, every time they leave they tell me that 'this doctor will be the final one' and 'we won't leave you ever again.' And every time it was a lie. This has happened almost every weekend for the last 7 years. As a 12 year old, I loved the freedom of living alone and having the whole house to myself but now I hate it more than anything. Normally, a few days means around a week or maybe even later. I throw myself onto the bed and cry. My sobs break the silence that runs throughout the house and I'm glad. I hate the quiet.

The sound of my phone ringing scares me and I jump to answer it. It's Tori.

"Hey Cat, what's up?" Tori says.

"Hey Tori," I reply in my usual perky tone, ignoring her question about how I'm doing because I'll probably start crying again.

None of my friends know what happens with my family. Not even my best friend, Jadey. It's really hard to keep it a secret but they'll probably start worrying about me. I have a list of excuses to explain why my parents are away all of the time and all of the excuses work. No questions asked.

"Look this my sound a bit rude and it's okay to say no but, my parents are out of town and Trina is driving me crazy so can I stay at yours for the weekend?"

I suddenly fell silent. I stopped humming like I usually do on the phone and just stared at the photographs of my family on my pink flowery wall. I couldn't say no to Tori, then she'd get suspicious but I couldn't say yes because they would find out. Think Cat, think.

"Sure Tori, ask Jade if she wants to come to. Meet at mine at seven? Kay Kay, bye!" I sighed as I hung up, not giving Tori a chance to reply. I now needed a plan, a good one. I walk downstairs and look around.

Our house looks a state. Food is ground into the cream carpet and the leftovers scattered over the dining table. Picking up a black bun bag, I start to clean up the house. I scratch and the carpet to try and get the crumbs out but that just ruins my new painted nails. I sigh when I see that the little painted bows had disappeared from my nails. I ran the vacuum through the house, I'd never used it before so it startled me when it came on with such force. I got used to it though and soon I was watching the crumbs disappear from the carpet.

"Magic," I whisper as I turn off the vacuum and put it back in the cupboard, the cupboard I've been scared of ever since I was little.

I check my phone for the time. Twenty minutes to seven. I'd completely lost track of time. I rushed up to my room again and put on my cupcake onesie with my fluffy bunny slippers. I'd just finished preparing snacks when the doorbell rang.

I skipped to the door expecting to find Jade and Tori but instead I find a man holding a large parcel. I smile.

"Package for Mr Valentine?" He says, his voice muffled from his moustache.

"My brother's not here at the moment, what did he order?" I ask.

"Let me see. It says here he ordered a giant clown costume. Maybe the order got mixed up or something?" He replies, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"Nope that's my brother for you," I say as I take the package from him and put it in the doorway.

"Sign here," he says, pointing to the pad.

I nod and take the pen and sign my name, making sure to add little hearts over the 'i'. I pass the pad back to him and smile nervously.

"Thanks kid, where are your par-," he begins to say but I slam the door on him before he gets a chance to finish.

I push the heavy box into my brothers room and shut the door. I'm scared he's still there, or worse gone to tell someone about me. I cry, not because I'm upset because I'm scared, really scared. I hide in my bedroom until the doorbell rings again.

I slowly make my way downstairs, not skipping this time. It's not until I see Jades recognisable hair and outfit through the translucent window in the door that I smile and start skipping again. I run through the excuses in my head. 'My family went on a fishing trip, I don't like fishing.' I brush my hair to one side and open the door.

"Tori! Jadey!" I squeal before jumping onto them for a group hug.

"Hey Cat," they say in unison although they say it with different levels of enthusiasm.

I take their bags up to my room whilst they take a seat down stairs. I decide to bring down my make-up box. The more distracted they are, the better.

"Makeover!" I giggle as I place the box on the coffee table.

I hear Jade groan as I open the box and turn to Tori, applying all sorts of make up, giggling as I go.

"Can we order pizza?" Jade whines as she picks up her phone and dials the number.

"Why do you even bother asking if you're just going to do it any-" Tori says but Jade cuts her off my clamping her hand over Tori's mouth.

We sit in silence as Jade orders the pizza. Silence makes me think. I hope my family is okay. When Jade ends the call I can't help but giggle as I watch Tori struggle to get Jade to let go of her. Soon, me and Tori are both giggling and even Jade has a wide smile across her face. Our giggling stops when we hear a knock at the door.

"That was quick," Jade mumbles as she goes to get up.

"Don't worry I'll get it! I squeal as I run to the door, collecting a handful of money as I pass the jar in the hallway.

"Here you go sir!" I say with a smile as I thrust the money out infront of me.

Whoever's at the door doesn't take the money. Instead, they clear their throat, causing me to look up and I see it's not the pizza man it's too very scary looking police officers.

"Miss Caterina Valentine?"

"Yes?" I say, my heart racing.

"We need to talk to you about your family and I think it's best you sit down. May we come in?" They ask and I panic so I lead them into my kitchen.

**AN: Reviews are nice -hint hint- Bxoxo **


End file.
